Aftermath
by LoveeDuckiee
Summary: Every decision changes you life,whether it be small or significant, but this decision turn my entire world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry, but I just had to do this. I'm sorry to my previous readers for making you wait so long, I just needed to start over. The story wasn't going where I wanted it and I hated that. It's the same story line, just revised for the better. Now that I am content with it, I shall continue it. I'm so sorry for the wait and I honestly have no excuse for it, so do me a favor and give me another chance? Thanks :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I eyed myself warily in the mirror. I still looked the same; my round face and big brown eyes, pouty and full lips and my full, shiny brown hair. My eyes traveled down my 5'4" frame until I became eye level with it. I just stared at it. What would people think? Would he know? I felt a tear slip down my cheek and wiped it away before it could reach the corner of my lips.

"Bella, calm down." I told my reflection, "You will NOT let their opinions affect you…just ignore them." I tried to smile at myself in the mirror but it looked like more of a grimace.

I grabbed my cheetah tote and car keys and looked over my outfit one more time. I was wearing my cheetah skirt and black tank top with a black blazer that had zebra cuffs. My gold heart pedant matched my earrings and matched perfectly with my cheetah clad ring. My legs were covered in lace tights and I wore my black combat boots. I shook my hair a couple of times to give it that I-just-had-sex look and put on my red lipstick. I turned to the side and saw that it was well covered. I was ready.

I walked out of the house and got into my new black Land Rover LR4 2012 with the animal print interior, it was my birthday gift from my mom, Renée and my dad, Charlie. My mom owned a fashion boutique in Seattle, Los Angeles, New York, Miami, Chicago and our hometown of Phoenix, named Impact. My dad, however, was a local Sheriff and used to play in the Major Leagues for the Mariners.

I pulled off and headed a couple of streets over to my best friends Alice's house. I honked the horn and she bounded out the door and smiled when I saw her. I've been best friends with Alice since I was in diapers; we've been through everything together, from first boyfriends to getting our first periods. Alice is tiny, just less than five feet; she kind of reminds me of a Five –hour energy drink, small but powerful.

She hopped in the car and threw her bag in the back. "Bella!" She basically yelled," How are we doing today?" She asked and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"I'm doing fine, but this little monkey," I said while rubbing my small bump "is making everything smell horrendous. I hope I don't throw up today, unless it's on the Skank Patrol." I said and pulled off. Alice laughed and stared at me. I glanced at her out the corner of my eye while trying to pay attention to the road.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I ask, rubbing my cheek.

"Uhh…Noo…It's just that...don't you think he should know?"She asked timidly.

"Alice. It was a one night thing. I left remember? He was wasted. Maybe he forgot all about it." I said and shrugged.

"He still has a right you know." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Okay, let me know when you become pregnant with someone's child that you barely talked to since middle school." I spat through my teeth and gripped the steering wheel tighter. Alice hummed a reply and I pulled into the parking lot. We both grabbed our bags from the back seat and headed towards where Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were standing.

Jasper and Rosalie Hale were twins. Jasper, with his wavy blind hair and deep blue eyes stood just above six feet and he was also Alice's first steady boyfriend, which for her is pretty fucking amazing because the lil pixie couldn't decide what she liked. His sister Rosalie, or Rose as we call her, is my other best friend. Her long blond hair falls down her back in waves and waterfalls and she has curves in all the right places. She stands at 5'8" and had these purple-blue eyes. Standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her was Emmett Cullen, the only senior out of all of us, he was taller than Jasper with big bulging muscles, curly brown hair and dimples that you could swim in. His eyes were a green-blue color that looked right into your soul.

Alice jumped into Jasper's arms and kissed him on his lips and smiled. I smiled at their exchange, what it must feel like to be in love.

"Hey lil Mama!" Em said to me. I rolled my eyes and laughed and he wrapped me up in a tight hug, picking me up and swinging me all around.

"No!" Alice said as she jumped down from Jasper's arms and rushed over to us, hitting Emmett in the back. He put me down and looked at her like she went crazy, raising an eyebrow.

"What? It's just that I don't want her outfit ruined." She said with a shrug and went back over to Jasper. Emmett just shrugged and laughed, pulling me into his side.

"Bella! I haven't seen you in Forever" Rose said as she sauntered over to us and hugged me and Emmett pulled her to his other side.

"Whatever whore, you saw me yesterday." I said with a roll of my eyes and laughed. She just shrugged and a smile played on her lips, eyeing me.

"Bella, how do you stay so tan?" Alice said with a pout and a cross of her arms. I just laughed at her and rolled my eyes.

"We go over this all the time dude, I'm not white." I say and keep laughing.

"Yes you are! Charlie's white!" She says and stomps her foot.

"Noooo, he's Italian and my mom is black and Native American." I doubled over in laughter, finding this to be the most hilarious conversation ever.

I heard his car before I saw it and the laughter stopped. The black Mustang pulled in right next to Emmett's. I looked, more like stared, as he got out the car. His copper-red-bronze hair was sticking up in all places and his white v-neck clung tightly to his chest and pants slung low on his hips. As he walked towards our group, he took his RayBans off and tucked them into his back pocket and smiled at me. I took out my phone and pretended to text.

"Hey," He said and I shivered, his voice was deep and rough, but it was so smooth, so sexy and undeniably one of the best voices in time, well next to the State Farm guy.

"Bella, I haven't seen you all summer." He said as he pulled me away from Emmett and wrapped me in a hug. I lightly hugged him back and patted his backl before he let go and looked at me.

"Yea, I spent time with my mom when she went to New York." I replied, stepping away and looking around. "Here comes the Skank Patrol. They make me want to shit tennis balls. I want to push them in a ditch. " I said and Emmett laughed and slapping his knee.

"Bells, when did you grow a bigger set of balls?" I shrugged my shoulders and put on my sunglasses.

I watched as Tanya Denali, Edward's on and off girlfriend, walked over to our group in a short black skirt that barely covered her butt and a tight white tank top. Her whorable friends, Lauren and Jessica, flanked her sides wearing similar outfits.

"Eddie, baby, I missed you." She purred into his ear. I rolled my eyes and looked towards Alice, who gave me an apologetic smile and Jasper wrapped his arms around her waist. I just nodded at her.

"I'll see you guys later." I said and Tanya looked over at me and smiled.

"Why Belly? You're leaving us?" She said in this voice that reminded you of a two-year old whining for a toy she'll never get.

"Don't call me that." I gritted through my teeth and stepped closer to that thing, " Don't even talk to me, as if you don't know, I hate you." And with that, I walked towards the school to get my schedule.

Today was gonna be a long day.

I sat down at our lunch table in between Alice and Rose. The smell of the food was so disgusting. Alice turned her chair to me and talked to me in a low voice.

"We can go somewhere else and get some food…only if you want of course." I smiled at her and grabbed my bag of the table.

"Chipotle?" I asked her, excitement in my voice. She smiled and nodded her head at me and we headed to my car.

As we got in, we talked about our day and our schedules. I had Statistics first block with Mrs. Jones; AP English Language second block with Mrs. Black; American Government with Mr. Smith; Lunch; I had Spanish 3 fourth block with Mrs. Sánchez; and I had a study hall last block.

We sat in the school parking lot as I demolished my burrito bowl. It was like heaven moved into my mouth and then proceeded to throw the best party in history.

"So when are you gonna tell him?" Alice asked me in between bites and I shrugged my shoulders. Truth is, I barely know Edward, well the Edward he is now. I knew him when he was just skinny Eddie, with braces and acne; when he was my best friend. I just shrugged and she sighed, nodding in agreement and continued to eat her bowl.

"I have a doctor's appointment Saturday, maybe then." I said when we finished and got out of the car heading towards Spanish 3.

As soon as I walked into class my leg got caught on the leg of a chair and I tumbles towards the floor. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and curled into a slight ball,bracing myself for impact until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I looked at his face and he smiled at me, letting go of my waist.

"Are you okay?"He asked, sitting in the chair next to mines as class began and Mrs. Sánchez read the syllabus. I just nodded my head and tried to pay

attention.

As we sat there, I could feel him staring at me and I shot a glance at him. When the bell rang, Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella, you seem different." He said and looked me up and down. I shrugged and grabbed my bag off the floor and decided to head home early.

On my way home, I passed this park that we all used to go to when we were younger. I pulled into the parking lot, glad that it was deserted and sat down on the second swing from the right, my favorite one.

"Bella?" I heard someone say and I looked up at them, it was Emmett and Rose.

"Hey," I said, looking around and noticing it was dark.

"What are you doing …are you crying?" Rose asked and sat next to me, wiping my face and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Everything's gonna change Rose and I'm so scared. I'm scared that I won't be enough and it'll be just me in this thing. I don't want to do this alone. I don't wanna be alone. I never wanted this. I never wanted him. I didn't want this, but it happened and I just, I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't do this Rose, I just can't." I said as I held her hand and sobbed. She wrapped her arms around me and and rubbed my back.

"Bells?" Emmett said, standing behind Rose and I looked up at him. "Everything will be fine, whatever this is, everything will turn out fine."

I shook my head in disagreement and looked at him before speaking, my voice breaking on the last word.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**PLEASE Review. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you want to see and what you think is next! I'llt ry to respond to every one of you and the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to hurry up with Chapter Two. :D**

**Thanks,**

**Duckiee**

**Oh! Anyone know of a good Beta? Just PM me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two chapters within a day? You all are some lucky bastards :)  
**

**I own nothing, except some knitting looms and yarn. SM owns Twilight.**

* * *

"What?" Emmett says, holding me away from him and looking me up and down. "Why are you having sex? Why aren't you still a virgin?" He asks placing a hand on my cheek and frowns. I sniffle and shrug my shoulders, looking down at my shoes.

"Accidents happen Emmett, let's just get her home." Rose says and rubs my back and grabs the car keys out my hand. Emmett just sighs and walks me to his car and helps me in. He hurries to the driver's side of the car and quickly gets in, pulling off towards my house, Rose following us in my car.

We pull up to my house and I see the living room light on, signaling that both of my parents are home. I sigh and get out the car, thanking Emmett and Rose before going in. I take off my shoes once I'm inside and place them down under the coat rack and walk into the living room, ready to greet both of my parents, but what I see completely surprises me.

Lying on the table on top of a paper towel is a pregnancy test, a positive one at that. My pregnancy test is on the table; they know I'm pregnant. I look at my mom and smile, avoiding my dad.

"It isn't mines." She says, leaning forward on her knees and sighing. I take this time to sit on the couch opposite of my parents, bringing my knees to my chest and staring at the test.

"What were you thinking?" My dad says after a couple of minutes, I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What was I thinking?" I repeat, feeling offended and immediately take guard. "It was an accident, I didn't expect it to happen, I didn't wake up that morning and was like 'Hey Self, let's lose our virginity and get pregnant at the same time!' And the fact that you ask what was I thinking is insulting. I didn't want either of those to happen, especially the latter. I made a mistake Daddy and I'm trying to come to terms with it and I just hope you can at least try and support me and my decisions." I get up from the couch without another word and grab my keys and purse off the table in the hall and get in my car.

I finally reach my destination and knock on the door and waiting for someone to answer it.

"Hi Bella, She's upstairs." Alice's mom, Mrs. Brandon says and lets me through. I can see the worry on her face, but she doesn't say anything except for the tight lipped smile she gives me. I hurriedly walk up the stairs and into Alice's room. She lying on her bed, a sketch pad and fabric samples all around her. She looks up for a second and sees me before getting out of bed and hugging me and rubbing my back.

"What happened?" She asks, steering me to her bed and sitting on the bed with me. I tell her the whole thing, from Emmett and Rose finding me at the park to telling my parents and coming here. She doesn't say a word and just rubs my back.

"Let's get you in the shower" She says after a couple of minutes and help me up, walking me to her bathroom. She helps me out my clothes and into the shower and I just stand there, letting the water hit my skin and cleansing me of today's events. She leaves out once she gets me and towel and a rag, leaving me to my own devices.

I take my time washing up and get out. Laying on the sink is a pair of pajama's and I quickly put them on, and go back into her room and get under the covers and lay in her bed. I feel the bed dip eventually and her hand is on my back again, rubbing it gently; it's soothing.

"I know everything seems pretty fucked up right now, but it will get better, just give it time. No matter what you decide to do, I'm with you three million cajillion billion percent." She says. I just simply nod my head and drift into sleep, knowing that she's right.

A couple of weeks past and I'm back to speaking terms with my parents and Emmett is hounding me about the "fucker who knocked me up" (his words, not mines).

It's a Friday and we don't have school due to some type of teacher workshop day or some other bull crap. I get up early and head over to the Cullen's house since we all decided to hang there today. I put on a simple sundress and some sandals and I leave my hair down and a face free of make-up. Once I arrive, I find Alice in the kitchen, eating some fruit and I sit next to her at the table.

"When are you gonna tell him?" She asks as I sit down, popping a grape into her mouth.

"I'll tell Edward….eventually." I say and shrug, grabbing a piece of pinapple of her plate and she glares at me.

"Bella, it's his baby too. He has a say in this." She places her hand on my arm and looks at me with worry.

"You're pregnant?" A voice says and I know I'm fucked. I turn around and face Edward and smile weakly at him.

"Hey Buddy." I say, trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject, just answer the question." He says as he clenches his fists until his knuckles turn white. I just nod my head at him and look down. I hear Alice's chair scrape against the floor and she mumbles something about finding Jasper.

"What the fuck Bella?" He roars when she's out of the room, striding over to me to get in my face and I immediately stand up.

"I didn't want this to happen, don't say it as if this is my fucking fault." I say back, crossing my arms and glare at him.

"How could you be so fucking stupid! What did you do, forget to take your pill?!"

"Well maybe if we were actually friends and not someone that I used to know, you would know I'm not on it because I don't have sex and didn't plan on it to happen for a while!" I yell back and push him away, walking out the kitchen. I feel him follow me and grab onto my arm.

"You were a virgin?" He says, his voice soft and I nod, yanking my arm from him and walk into the living room. Everyone stares at me and then past me.

"You little fucker!" Emmett yells and launches himself off the couch and straight at Edward, making them both falls onto the ground wrestling. Profanities are being shouted at each other and Jasper is trying to break it up.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" We hear a voice say and everything ceases. The boys stop fighting; Emmett has Edward in a headlock and Edward has his legs wrapped around Emmett's torso, trying to squeeze him to death as Jasper was kneeling beside them, with his hands on Emmett's arm, trying to get him to release Edward. We all face Esme, who's standing there with her hand on her hips and her eyebrows furrowed, a scowl on her face. I've known Esme, just as long as I've known her sons and I have never in my life heard her say a curse word, let alone mumble one.

"Your dipshit of an idiot son got Bella fucking pregnant!" Emmett yelled and my eyes got wide as Esme looked at me and then Edward and back at me.

"I didn't know you two were…" She says, not finishing her thought.

"Oh God no! Never in my life would I want to be with that thing!" I shriek and feel lightheaded, grabbing and leaning onto the wall, before fainting.

When I woke up, Esme was sitting across from me, watching me. I sat up and looked at my lap.

"I'm so sorry." I said, whisper and she just sighed and walking over to me.

"It's nothing to be sorry for sweetie." She says and reaches out for me. "Your parents are here. I think it's time to talk about this situation." I nod my head and grab her hand, following her out of the room and downstairs to meet my fate.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy and want to write more quickly, so if you want more, review. If you don't want more, still review. Lol. Tell me what you think!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I don't have a beta yet, so they're all belings to SM, I only own some Nyquil at the moment.**

* * *

**We** all sat there awkwardly, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the left side of the table and my parents across from them on the right. IO sat at the head of the table and Edward stood in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and his legs loosely crossed at his ankles. I took in his features and you could see him clenching his jaw and his hands making repeated fists.

"One of the best OBG/YN's work at Phoenix Children's, if you want I can give her a call Bella." Carlisle said, bursting the bubble of awkwardness. I smiled and nodded at him and said thank you and the room became quiet again.

"It seems as if, our children have found themselves in a predicament." Esme started and put her hands on the table, "We don't believe in abortion and we hope that you all don't either. I know this isn't what we wished for our children's future, but we have to accept it." She paused and looked at me "Bella, sweetie, we are here if you ever want to talk or need our help." She finished and smiled at me.

"Thank you Esme, it really means a lot to me, to have your support. I just want to tell all of you that I'm sorry for putting in this situation, I am so sorry for making you deal with this." I say and wipe the tears that try to escape me. I heard Edward sigh and shuffle at the door, uncrossing and re-crossing his arms.

"Thank you Esme and Carlisle, we'll have to do dinner sometime, seeing as that we'll be in each other's lives a lot more now. Esme, I'll call you and we can talk and set things up." My mom says as she and my dad stand up. She looks at me and I nod before looking away. Yes, my parents and I get along, but they barely talk to me now. Esme escorts them out and Carlisle gets up and takes Edward out back.

I sit there for a couple of minutes, playing a game on my phone before I hear footsteps behind me. I turned around and got up, rushing past him and out towards my car and sat there for an hour before pulling off and headed home.

Monday arrived and I got up for another day t school. Lately, I've been wearling lose dressed and oversized shirts, thanking god that they were in style. As I was pulling on my black leggings around my hips, I felt the slight budge that was sure to come. It was October and I was almost three months along, but I know that I shouldn't be getting a bump this early. After putting on a button-down and a pair of Dr. Martens, I twisted my hair into a bun and got in my car, making a doctor's appointment once I pulled up to the school and sat there.

After I got out the car, I walked towards the main building and headed towards my locker. The day went surprisingly fast and before I knew it, it was time to go and I started to head out towards the student parking lot. Rose was standing against my car, smiling at me.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to support?" I asked and unlocked my trunk, throwing my school bag in there and shutting it. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Of course I do, I just came to get one of my best gal pals so she can sit with me so I won't be bored to death and watch those skank-leaders flirt with the boys. It's disgusting." She said and looped her arm with mines and we headed towards the football field.

She was right, many of those cheerleaders were skanks and they were all over Emmett, who just ignored their fawning and waved up towards us. We both waved back and laughed.

"I think something's wrong." I whispered to Rose, rubbing my thigh. "I'm already showing and I'm not even three months yet." Her eyes grew big before she smiled and held my hand.

"Maybe it's a group of them" She said and laughed. "You're going to be so fat." I frowned and tried to ignore the tears threatening to be released. "Oh Shit. Bella, I didn't mean that. Fuck, I'm sorry." She said and rubbed my back, pulling me into a hug. I nodded and leaned into her side.

Someone kept ringing my doorbell as I was getting ready for Friday night's game. I pulled on a pair of jeggings and a black tank-top with a rose colored sweater and pulled my varsity jacket on top and a pair of Jordans.

"Coming!" I shouted as I grabbed my bag, iPhone and car keys. I hastily opened the door and my face fell when I realized it was Edward.

"I thought, that maybe, we could um, ride together and get to know each other…again?" He said and ran a hand through his hair. I sighed and nodded my head, locking the house up and getting in his car.

I didn't always live in Phoenix. When my dad used to play baseball, we lived in Seattle, but when he retired, we moved to Phoenix because my mom missed her hometown and my dad loved to please her. I wasn't always a girly-girl, I liked to get dirty and Edward was one of the first people I met. He was the best friend someone could ask for before everything changed.

"So how's…everything?" He asked and I glanced at him and sighed.

"I'm fine, the baby is fine." I said rubbing my belly and smiling at it.

"You're already showing? You aren't even three months." He said, looking over at me as he drove.

"How do you even know that? You act like you don't care." He shrugged.

"My mom talks about it all the time. "

The rest of the car ride was silent until we arrived at the football field. It was packed with people. I rubbed my belly one last time and grabbed my bag and exited out the car. I was immediately in a sea of people before feeling someone grab my hand and pull me towards them.

"I got you! Don't let go!" Edward yelled as his deep green eyes looked into mine and I nodded my head.

_I hope you really do have me._

_I won't let go._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you guys liked. I'll try to upload again, probably sometime next week. Please leave a review. It'll mean so much to me. **

**Love,**

**Duckiee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah. I know. I'm a freaking failure. I have no excuses. See you at the bottom? : ) Okay.**

* * *

We finally reached our seats; the first row was reserved for all the players family and Edward and I took a seat and I placed my bag under the bench and took my phone out my pocket. Edward was watching me and when my eyes caught his, he smiled.

"Wanna take a pic with me?" He said, holding his phone and I nodded my phone and scooted closer to him. He threw his arm over my shoulders and smiled as the clicker went off.

The football game began shortly after and the crowd was going wild with every yard we gained and moaning and booed with every yard we lost. In the end, we beat the other team 21-14. I reached under the bleachers and grabbed my bag when it was over and stood up, stretching and cracking my back.

"Well if it isn't Little Miss Homewrecker." I heard someone sneer at me and I turned to look at Tanya who was flanked by Jessica and Lauren at her sides in their cheerleading uniforms.

"Excuse me?" I said, putting my phone in my bag and placing it nect to Edward.

"You heard me!" She shrieked, pointing her dainty fingers in my face before I grabbed them and twisted them behind her back.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, but if it was what I thought I heard, you'd be on the concrete right now." I leaned in and whispered before letting go, grabbing my bag and rushing to Edward's car. I stood there for a while, waiting for him to finally come and when he did, he gave me a weak smile and unlocked his car and I slid in.

"Hungry?" He said as he started the car and I reached into my purse for some crackers.

"More than you will ever know." I say with a chuckle as I eat a couple of crackers and we pull off.

"Have you thought about names?" He asked somewhere in the middle of the ride and I nodded my head and looked at him.

"What are they…if you don't..mind me asking.." He trailed, as he tightened his hands on the wheel and I shrugged and smiled at him.

"It's a secret." I whispered and he rolled his eyes.

When we finally made it back to his house, I looked at him with confusion crossing my features.

"My mom made you some food; she'd figured you'd be hungry." He said and shrugged his shoulders, getting out and coming over to my side and opening the door. I thanked him and went inside. It smelled like heaven inside the Cullen's household. I could smell fried chicken, macaroni and cheese and apple pie from the living room and I followed my nose in a daze to the kitchen where every food I ever loved was spread out before me. Esme was standing by the stove with an apron wrapped around her and a plate already made for me. She handed it over as I thanked her and hugged her before sitting down and eating.

After I finished stuffing my face, my eyes began to droop and I could feel my body slump against the table. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I jumped, looking up and Edward was there, looking down at me.

"Let's get you home." He said and I shook my head is disagreement and leaned into his stomach.

"No, I stay….Warm" I mumbled and nuzzled my head on his stomach, breathing in the warmth and his smell. He chuckled and I could fell his stomach move as he did before I drifted into sleep.

I could hear soft music in the background as I snuggled deeper into the silk comforter and tucked my head under the blanket. The music came to a stop before picking up again and I could hear a soft humming behind it. I poked my head over the covers and Edward sat on the other side of the room on his window seat, strumming on his guitar in a pair of boxers and a white beater.

"Morning." I croaked out and cleared my throat before stretching and kicking his covers off of me and sat up. His music had stopped and he was staring at me, a smirk playing on his face as I raised my eyebrow and he just shook his head and laughed.

"Good Morning Bella." He said as he sat his guitar down and walked over to his dresser, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and socks. I watched him the whole time and how his muscles flexed with each move he made and I bit my lip. I rubbed my belly and felt how loose this shirt was and I looked down and then back at Edward

"What the fuck happened to my clothes?!"

* * *

**Leave a review please? I have more chapters for you. :) You know you want them. ;)**

**Duckiee. :)**


End file.
